Black vs White
by Kitake Neru
Summary: [Hollow Ichigo x Rukia] Because he considers everything that belongs to Ichigo, also belongs to him.


a/n: Probably the most sadistic pairing I can think of, but nevertheless it's an interesting possibility. This covers a range of scenarios, including Rukia death. And a lot of it requires some knowledge of the Bleach manga, especially when I refer to 'King', 'old man' and others.

#01 Air

When he opened his eyes, the old man was there, but when he closed it and _breathed_, she was everywhere.

#02 Apples

Sharing a consciousness with the weakling bastard was annoying as hell; looking through his eyes and seeing the female shinigami bite into a luscious apple made him even more determined to break free and claim those lips with his own.

#03 Beginning

Their first meeting didn't go as planned (not that he had one) but having her bitchslap him was definitely not part of it.

#04 Bugs

It was almost funny to see them fall at his feet, dead and lifeless, like insects squashed flat – but it wasn't funny to see her look so hurt because of it.

#05 Coffee

He learnt that humans needed coffee when they wake up so they can start the day, so in that aspect she was his coffee.

#06 Dark

She came once into his world and was startled to see it was night – duh, the wimpy ass was sleeping, what did she expect?

#07 Despair

He craved it, she hated it, he reveled in it, she opposed it, he was the definition of destruction and she was the epitome of despair.

#08 Doors

Three thousand four hundred and thirty three, last he counted, and each time he opened one he almost expected her to be there, waiting for him.

#09 Drink

When the skies grew dark and the winds blew hard, he caught the rain on his tongue and tasted _his_ grief, and for the millionth time he cursed the King for failing to protect her.

#10 Duty

For a creature with no heart, it was perfectly fine that she did not love him, as long as she knew she must stay with him, it was enough.

#11 Earth

In his more poetic moods, he mused that she was the sun in his world, the wind in the trees and the flowers that bloomed – and how he longed to kill her for it.

#12 End

Forever is a long time but his world isn't a big place, and sooner or later she will come to understand that the wimpy weakling is no longer in here and she is no longer out there…she is here, with him.. forever.

#13 Fall

There are advantages to living in a lopsided world, such as not being able to fall to your death when the world is tipped over, but if this is going to happen every time the wimp and his woman has a go at it, one day he's gonna take over and see how the bastard likes being tossed about like salad.

#14 Fire

He thinks that blood is the prettiest color in the world and can't get enough of it, but the way her amethyst eyes blazed in defiance at him is quite breathtaking too, and he can't get enough of that either.

#15 Flexible

He thinks the compromise is more beneficial to her than to them, since they're sharing one woman and she gets two men, but he has to admit that she takes their sudden shifts is stride, and for that he's willing to be lenient with her.

#16 flying

One of these days he gotta figure out how to get wings like the shrimp captain, but for now he's content to crossing swords with the midget in midair – even if it does mean having her screaming at him to get down.

#17 food

"Woman, if you're going to cry because they're roastin' rabbits then at least let me get the wimpy-ass out to listen to your bawling."

#18 foot

He can't help feeling irritated at the number of footprints all over the place and swore that when he gets the chance to fight her, the first thing he'd do is cut off her feet.

#19 grave

When they sat together, on the floor, facing the memorial portrait, he thinks that King must feel it worse than him, since the King had a heart and he had none.

#20 green

He hated all the damned captains, but Shunsui gave good advice at the wimp's (and his) stag night – "Makin' love is just like fighting; you don't have to have experience, just a lot of passion."

#21 head

The most attractive thing about her was her eyes, her hair and her sometimes (always) razor-sharp tongue, so he decided that he should just lop off her head as a memento.

#22 hollow

She once accused of him being insane, but what was she expecting from the likes of him?

#23 honor

Rukia knew this was wrong, this was crazy, but she was bound to him, and like her brother, she will stand firm.

#24 hope

Urahara knew it was a massive gamble, but the only way to control an untamable beast is to give it what it wants – her.

#25 light

Sometimes, out of fun, he would pick her up by the neck and marvel at her spiteful gaze and frailty.

#26 lost

Kisses rained hard and heat seared her skin, tears fell from knowing she didn't want to struggle against him anymore.

#27 metal

Pure white against deep black, and as edge ran along edge, the steel was reflected in her eyes and burned in her soul.

#28 new

He knew the moment she stepped into his world, like a ripple spreading across a lake – his new toy has arrived.

#29 old

He wanted to destroy the damn place with its damned spirit-sucking walls and antiquated ideas, but she must have grown onto him because he was getting _soft_ and mellow.

#30 peace

She could feel it, the instant when the change occurred, like silence before a storm, it gave her a strange sense of calm – right before he wrecks havoc on the planet.

#31 poison

Again and again fingers dart tongues clash lips lock breath mingles growls fill the air as he tears her apart and pieces her back again, drugging her, robbing her completely of all coherent thought.

#32 pretty

Sometimes he smeared the deep red color on her skin and marveled at the stark contrast, sometimes he caresses the dark bruises (that he made) and hears her heart skip a beat, but otherwise he thinks she's beautiful just the way she is.

#33 rain

Curses will never make anything better, but standing here, letting the King's tears drench him silly, he almost wanted to curse Fate for locking him here, where he can't save her.

#34 regret

For some reason or other, he was there during her labor and wished he could just lop her head off to stop all that _screaming_.

#35 roses

She thought it was interesting that he liked red roses, but when he professed an interest in particularly blood-red ones, she vowed never to plant them in the garden.

#36 secret

It wasn't until her son told her that scary-daddy taught him how to fight with a sword that she realized her alter-ego of a husband had been keeping this from her.

#37 snakes

"I told you not to grin like that in front of the anacondas! Now they're all up in the corner, _shivering_ and it's _all your fault!" _Rukia fumed.

#38 snow

He thinks she'll never learn that fighting him in a snowstorm is just going to give him better camouflage, but he guessed it couldn't be helped that she had a snow zanpakutou.

#39 solid

It took her a few pokes to determine that he was really him, and it wasn't until he had crushed her to him in a punishing kiss did she realize he was serious about it.

#40 spring

He agreed with the King that going sakura bloom-watching was too annoying – it reminded them too much of Byakuya, and they don't want her to be thinking of her brother during a possibly romantic time.

#41 stable

He raged and tore the world down, one swing of his sword and a river of blood flowed at his feet, yet one gentle touch from her delicate fingers and destruction stopped… for a while.

#42 strange

Pale white skin against fair alabaster, narrowed yellow pupils meet large amethyst orbs, she thinks they are a contradiction, but he doesn't find anything odd about two mismatched pieces fitting.

#43 summer

It is a season Kon loves for the abundance of tank tops and miniskirts, a season the King hates for the abundance of tank tops and miniskirts, but here in his little world, the season mattered very little when she is _always_ in whatever he wants her to wear.

#44 taboo

He didn't care what the world thinks and he definitely doesn't care what the King thinks, but isn't that mad captain's sword hanging in the wrong position?

#45 ugly

It was the first thing he knew – Hollows wear masks because they're ashamed of themselves, so he's content to wear just part of it, part of it so she could see who he really is.

#46 war

Death and destruction happens on a daily basis, every single hour of the day – this war to control one body and possess one woman.

#47 water

His was black flame, hers was pure snow, and when they met it rained, rained and they laughed.

#48 welcome

He has a bad memory and cares very little about other things than killing, but he remembers the first word he ever uttered to her – "Welcome."

#49 winter

Her season, her element, her beauty, none of it his.

#50 wood

Common knowledge: Kuchiki Rukia is very very old, but… "What is this, woman? You can't even spell 'wood' in cursive?"


End file.
